


Day 22: Huddle for Warmth

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [22]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 22: Huddle for Warmth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22: Huddle for Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Late posting for the[30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).  
> I had [this fan art](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=32024585) of them in mind when I wrote this. Look at how adorable they are omf  
> Also, a million cookies to clocks who stepped in for a quick beta. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

Kagami shivers, and tucks his freezing hands under his legs, trying to keep them warm.

Kise glances over, concern written on his face. “Are you okay, Kagamicchi?” he asks.

Kagami nods. “Just trying to get used to winter here. I’ll be fine.” He tries to ignore the stinging cold that’s seeping through the wool onto his skin. Maybe he should have worn another sweater, and contemplates getting up to rummage through his cupboard for one - before he remembers that they’re all lying at the bottom of his laundry basket.

It’s alright, he thinks. After all, it’s just a bit of cold, and it’s not like they’ll be sitting out here in Kagami’s apartment balcony the entire night.

“Ah, there’s one,” Kise exclaims suddenly, pointing up towards the night sky. It’s a star - finally - that stands out clearer than the rest, pulsating gently.

“You were right, Kagamicchi,” Kise is saying excitedly. “The stars look prettier in the winter.”

He opens his mouth to answer, but his teeth ends up chattering instead.

Suddenly, warm hands cover his cheeks; it’s soothing, and Kagami can’t help but let out a sigh of relief.

“You’re freezing,” Kise scolds him. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

Kagami tries to brush it off. “It’s not a big deal-” he begins, but then Kise shifts slightly, getting to his feet.

He ends up behind Kagami.

“Kise?” Kagami tries to turn around, to ask Kise what he’s up to; but before he can say anything he finds that Kise has looped his arms around Kagami’s waist, pressing his chest against Kagami’s back. His legs are splayed out on either side of Kagami’s thighs, effectively trapping him.

Warm breath tickles his earlobe. “Relax,” Kise says quietly. “Just let me warm you up.”

Kagami’s pretty sure he’s blushing, judging by how hot his cheeks and the tips of his ears feel. “But we’re outside... what if- what if someone sees us?” he protests weakly, as Kise’s hands begin to slide up his chest. They’re never gone all the way before, and Kagami’s not sure that he wants his first experience with another guy to be right out in the open where the other neighbors can see.

“ _Kagamicchi_ ,” Kise pretends to sound scandalized, “you’re having dirty thoughts- ow-ow-” he breaks off when Kagami reaches up with one hand to pinch his nose.

“Shut up,” Kagami says, his face aflame as he’s flooded with embarrassment. He turns his head away, refusing to look at Kise.

Soft lips press against his neck in gentle kisses. “I’m sorry,” he hears Kise murmuring. “I just... I like being with you.” Kagami can feel the shape of his smile against his skin. “I promise I won’t do anything you don’t want.” Another kiss, and a sigh, as Kise buries his face in Kagami’s neck. “Just let me hug you like this, please,” he adds, his voice muffled.

Kagami swallows the lump of emotion that’s beginning to rise in his throat. “Okay,” he says, finally. “We can... we can just hug.”

Kise’s answer is his arms tightening their grip around Kagami’s waist. They stay like that for a little longer, enjoying the silence together.

“Okay, _my_ turn to freeze now,” Kise finally admits. “Brrr.”

Chuckling, Kagami turns around to brush his lips against Kise’s forehead. “Let’s go inside and I’ll make you a hot drink.” He stands up, tugging Kise to his feet. “With marshmallows.” Kise’s whoop of joy echoes in his ear before he finds himself being ushered back into the apartment.

Later, much later, between quiet, lazy kisses that taste of cinnamon and cocoa, they fall asleep in Kagami’s bed, safe in each others’ arms, warm and cozy, till the next morning.


End file.
